


A Kryptonian Proposal

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: Super Daughters [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Kara is proposing, Lena is proposing, Marriage Proposal, SuperCorp, Vacation on Argo City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: For their anniversary, Kara and Lena take a holiday to Argo City. Kara is ready to propose. She has the ring, she has the bracelet, she even has Bruce's approval - not that it matters. She is ready. But apparently, so is Lena.





	A Kryptonian Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's finally here, the story you've all been waiting for! Kara is going to propose to Lena on Argo City! So what happened? Why did it take me a goddamn week to write a one-shot? Because it wasn't supposed to be a one-shot. It was supposed to be a four/five chapter story with a side Agent Reign. But, I lost my focus, the story wasn't going anywhere, so I stopped. Yesterday I decided to cut it up, keep a few scenes, change up some stuff and finally write the damn proposal! So no, no Agent Reign for this time, maybe some other time, out of this particular AU.
> 
> As usual, I hope you like it. I don't know per se when I'll write more of this AU, I have other projects that I want to work on, we'll see. So until then, have a lovely end of the year, you guys!

Alex had crashed in her bed the previous evening, far more smashed then she'd thought. Kara and Lena were on Argo City, and she and the rest of the Superfriends had gone out the previous night. She had to be brought back on Winn and Jimmy's shoulders after almost tumbling out of the taxi. She wasn't ready to wake up at all. In fact, if she could have slept all day, she would have done it.

However, way too early for her taste, her phone began loudly vibrating beside her, and the light on the screen landed straight onto her face. She groaned and tried to hide her face under her pillow. She swore if Kara had thought it was a good moment to call her because she'd forgotten about the time difference between here and Argo City, she was going to kill her.

She extended her arm and accepted the call without moving from her bed.

"Alex?"

Not Kara's voice. Lena then. She would suffer the consequences.

"Alex? I seriously need your help right now."

Alex continued to grunt tiredly. Why did people always need her at the crack of dawn? She decided she wouldn't help. She was on holiday, she had the right not to be helpful.

"Please?"

She let out a long breath. Apparently, she couldn't not be helpful. She rolled in her bed and propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes barely open.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"Did Kara tell you anything about wedding traditions on Krypton?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked Thara last night. She told me you're supposed to give your fiancé a bracelet."

"And?"

"And I only have a ring."

Very slowly, things connected in Alex's still sleepy brain. She tried not to laugh. Of course, those two dorks would propose to each other at the same time. She should have seen it coming. She frowned, searching in her brain for any information Kara might have given her in the past fourteen years.

"You want a metal bracelet with a central gemstone and two smaller ones on each side. They mean true love. The gemstone has to be Kara's birthstone, it means you know her well enough to know her gemstone without asking her."

There was silence on the other side of the line. Alex waited for any indication that Lena had heard her. Finally, the other woman asked:

"What's Kara's birthstone?"

"Look for a blue stone with red veins. I don't remember the name. You have money?"

"Yes, Alura gave me some."

Alex held in a chuckle. She'd actually asked her future mother-in-law for money to buy an engagement bracelet for her daughter.

"Now all you have to do is buy it without Kara noticing."

"Thank you, Alex, I owe you one!"

"Yes, you do."

The call was interrupted. Alex fell back on her bed. Well, there went Kara's fears that Lena wouldn't say yes. Of course, she couldn't really tell her that. Alex wondered briefly if Bruce knew as well. Lena must have told him at some point. She let out a long sigh. A glance back at her phone told her it was way too early for her to be awake. She got comfortable and closed her eyes once again. These two idiots owed her big time.

* * *

Lena returned to her bedroom quickly, where she found Kara, wearing a light blue Kryptonian dress. They hadn't had time to change after they'd arrived the previous day, going almost straight to Thara's for dinner. But Lena knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it this time. She picked up her dress from the nearest chair and looked at it with a smile.

"Is that my shield?"

She pointed to the small diamond shaped symbol on the chest, with the L of L-Corp in the middle. This was her anniversary gift from Kara apparently. She'd arrange with the High Council through her mother to give Lena her own House, as a thank you for allowing them to make more Harun-El. Kara had even selected the design for her shield, apparently.

"Yes. Do you like it? I wasn't sure you'd like it, but the Wayne W felt a bit too much."

"No, I like it."

She looked at Kara, with her hair loose and without glasses, like she rarely was, and smiled.

"Thank you. It's a wonderful gift."

She walked closer to Kara to give her a proper kiss. Kara placed her hands on Lena's waist and kissed her back. Lena tangled her hands in Kara's loose hair. After a very long kiss, they parted, both of them feeling out of breath. Kara had forgotten about the importance of breathing when you don't have your superpowers.

"Who says it's the only gift I have for you?"

"Oh? Something else hidden up your sleeve?"

"You could say that. But you'll have to wait until tonight for this one."

Lena gave Kara one last kiss before moving away to change.

"So, how come I have to wear my shield but you don't?"

"Only the head of a House wears its shield. When Kal isn't here my mother is head of the House of El, so I don't wear the shield. But you are head of House Kieran, so you have this L on your chest."

Lena chuckled.

"Very ironic."

"It also means that if we have children, they'd take your house name."

"Really?"

Kara nodded.

"The Head of a House is the most important member. His or her line needs to continue."

Lena smirked back at Kara before taking her pajama shirt off.

"Well, it's very interesting to hear."

"It is?"

Kara cleared her throat.

"I... hum... I'll let you get dress. Check on some things with my mother."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

Kara disappeared out of the door and let out a sigh. Don't go spilling your plan ahead of times, Danvers. She straightened her dress and walked through the hallway in search of her mother. She found her in the kitchen instruction their android on what to prepare for lunch.

"Kara? Everything okay?"

"Yes. Lena loves her shield."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No, I'll do it tonight. I'll prepare a picnic on the roof, just the two of us."

"It's a lovely idea."

"You think?"

Alura nodded and smiled at her daughter.

"No need to be so nervous. I'm sure Lena will say yes."

Kara let out a long breath.

"Do you have the bracelet?"

Alura nodded.

"It's in my bedroom. I can show it to you later."

Kara nodded.

"Okay."

"Kara?"

Lena's voice echoed out of the hallway.

"In here, Lee."

Lena walked into the kitchen, and Kara was struck. She hadn't expected to ever see Lena in Kryptonian clothes, but she looked amazing. The white and light green dress floated around her, making her eyes stand out even more. She'd let her hair down too, long flowing raven hair falling on either side of her face. The emblem on her chest was discreet enough not to garner too many looks but Kara could only stare at it. It was perfect.

Behind her, her mother cleared her throat, and Kara remembered to say something:

"You look beautiful."

Lena smiled.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Kara looked back at her mother who was chuckling lowly, trying not to make fun of her daughter too much. Kara walked toward Lena and took her head to lead her outside. Alura sighed sadly. Kara was a lot like her father when it came to love.

* * *

Thankfully for Lena, Kara took them to the open market first. She knew if she had to find an engagement bracelet urgently, it would be there. While Kara spoke enthusiastically of all the things you could find there, and what this and that was, Lena was frantically looking from one stall to the next, analyzing what was on the table before moving on to the next. She would have never imagined her training would come in handy to spot an engagement bracelet!

After a little while, she finally spotted one that looked exactly like Alex had described. The only problem was to make sure Kara didn't see her buying it.

Fortunately, she knew exactly how to distract her girlfriend.

"Oh, Kara, remember that thing you told me about earlier, the fruit on a stick?"

Kara frowned. So maybe she'd been oversaturating Lena with information if she couldn't remember half of the things she'd told her.

"Hum, yeah?"

"Could you get some for us? I'd really like to try it out."

This brought a smile on Kara's face. Food, Lena had learned, was the best way to distract the blonde.

"I'll be right back!"

"I'll just wait on that bench, okay?" Lena said while pointing at a wooden bench on the edge of the market.

Kara nodded and power walked back toward the food stand. Lena made sure she was out of sight before turning to the vendor and picking up the bracelet.

"I'll take this one, please."

The vendor, who'd heard the entire conversation, chuckled and placed the bracelet in a soft cloth pouch.

"She's your girlfriend?" he asked.

Lena nodded.

"You know her very well then." he declared when he handed her the pouch. Lena paid, satisfied that she'd found the right item, and she went to sit on the bench. The pouch disappeared under the belt of her dress, leaving barely a wriggle to betray its presence. Finally, Lena let out a relieved breath. Maybe her proposal wasn't going to be a total bust. Now all she needed to know was how to propose with both a ring and a bracelet.

A few minutes later, Kara returned with one stick in each hand, a string of cooked fruit pieces impaled on each one. Her girlfriend came to sit beside her with her usual bright smile on her lips and handed her one.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you."

At least Lena hadn't sent her on a fool's errand. Those fruits were really good.

* * *

Came night time Kara suddenly disappeared with a wink, leaving Lena to wait around the house, with an express ban on the kitchen. Lena went to their bedroom first, to not only look at the bracelet one last time but to also pick up the ring from her jacket pocket. With just as many pockets as before, she was a bit stuck. She considered hiding the ring in her belt as well, but the little squared box would be a dead giveaway.

"Lena?"

Lena had never been one to panic, but there was a beginning to everything. She slid both the pouch and the box under the nearest pillow and turned to her bag, pretending to be looking for something. When Kara walked in, she looked up from the bag. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but for once, the blonde wouldn't be able to pick up on it.

"I think I forgot my book," Lena falsely lamented.

"Maybe if you hadn't packed your grappling gun and half of your utility belt, you would have thought about the book," Kara joked.

Lena crossed her arms.

"I took them out afterward. Now all I have are five batarangs and my glasses."

Kara smiled and came to sit on the bed beside Lena's traveling bag. Lena tried not to hold her breath too much. A simple glance with her X-ray vision would have spoiled Lena's surprise. Thankfully, however, they were not on Earth.

"Well, tomorrow I could take you to the science guild? Maybe borrow some very interesting documents on our crystal technology?"

Lena's eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we'll have to return them before leaving, but now that you have a House you have access to everything any normal Kryptonian has access to, including the archives."

Lena hugged Kara fiercely, which the Kryptonian was not expecting. It was the first time she actually felt the full force of Lena's strength and the real intensity of her hug. It made her want to hold on and never let go. Which reminded her of the proposal.

All too soon she had to pull away, though it wasn't without a struggle – which was still very strange, to suddenly realize that in normal circumstances, she was weaker than Lena – and she stood up from the bed.

"You know I would love to continue hugging you forever but I need to get back to the surprise. Actually, I was just dropping by to tell you to bring a jacket, because it might get cold."

Lena nodded and Kara rushed out of the room before she was tempted to start hugging Lena once again. Once the door had closed, Lena waited for another beat before she stood up, and pulled the jewels out from under the pillow. She picked up her jacket and found both the pouch and the box fitted neatly in her pockets. Perfect.

* * *

By the time Lena finally decided to get out the bedroom again, Kara was finishing preparations for the picnic. Lena entered the kitchen, only to find Kara stuffing a bottle of something in a big basket. The blonde then turned around and smiled when she saw Lena.

"I was about to get you. Ready to go?"

Lena nodded with a small smile. Her heart had been beating so loudly in her ears before, but now it was completely silent. Maybe she should worry more about this, but with Kara standing in front of her, a big picnic basket in her hands, blue eyes glimmering and bright smile on her lips, there were far more important things on her mind.

"Come on, I'll show you my favorite spot."

Kara took her hand and guided her back through the house and up a set of stairs. There was an office there, with a window on the right side. Kara handed Lena the basket as she opened the window, and slowly climbed through, to stand on the small ledge there.

"It would have been easier if I could fly here, but the old fashion way will have to do."

Kara jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the roof, and pushed herself up. Lena watched her move up by passing her head through the window.  
"And you kept telling me my grappling hook wouldn't be useful here!"

Kara shook her head in disbelief.

"Hand me the basket."

She extended her hand over the edge, and Lena passed her the heavy basket. Kara lifted it up onto the roof. Lena followed quickly, nimbly jumping up and pulling herself onto the roof. She wished she could say it was the first time she was climbing around in a dress, but unfortunately, it wasn't. By a long shot.

Lena sat up, about to stand, when she saw what Kara had planned. A blanket had been extended over a flat portion of the rooftop, with a few lit candles standing beside it, and a beautiful bouquet of white flowers in the middle. Kara was kneeling beside it, opening the basket and taking all sorts of things out. A bottle of wine – how had she found a bottle of French wine on Argo City? - a small stack of sandwiches, fruits, even a beautiful cake.

Kara stopped when she saw Lena staring at her. A blush erupted on her cheeks, barely visible under the light of the candles, and the light of the many stars above them.

"I.. hum... Happy anniversary? I hope you like it."

Lena stood up, only to walk the distance between them in two strides. She threw herself at Kara, tackling her down and kissing her. Kara barely had time to register what was going on, before her back hit the roof and Lena's lips had captured hers in a searing kiss. Her heart skipped a beat, and her entire body seemed to reboot when she finally moved, passing both of her arms around Lena and holding her tightly, without being afraid of breaking her. Lena was passing her fingers through her hair, laying almost completely on top of her. If Kara had known rooftop picnics could elicit such reaction from her girlfriend, she would have done it ages ago.

They parted for air, Kara heaving heavily under the brunette. Somehow, the lack of oxygen created a shortcut in her neurons, and her brain went from 'prepare yourself, it's going to be time to propose' to 'propose'.

"Will you marry me?" she blurted out between two exhales.

Lena frowned.

"What?"

Kara's brain was back online, and then promptly shut off once again when she realized her mistake. Oh no.

"Oh no, oh... hum... no, forget I said anything, I..."

She pushed Lena off of her, just enough for Lena to sit down beside her. The brunette was still in shock, trying to understand whether this was planned or not. Kara's reaction suggested otherwise, but then again the blonde was scrambling for something in the basket. Maybe a ring.

Kara quickly found her proposal draft and read through it as quickly as she could. She found the small velvet box as well, but couldn't find the pouch, which only made her search more frantically, until panic was making her entire being tremble.

"Kara?"

"Just... hum... just give me a minute... I just need to find..."

"Kara," Lena called again, more insistent this time.

The blonde finally looked toward her girlfriend. Lena was holding one thing in each hand. A little velvet box and a cloth pouch. Kara was first horrified. How had Lena gotten her hands on both jewels? Then Kara looked back at her hand. Wait, she had the ring, and her pouch was green, not blue.

Realization sank in slowly, but when it did, and the light turned back on behind Kara's eyes, she smiled.

"You were going to propose?"

Lena nodded.

"So were you?"

Kara nodded in turn. They burst out laughing.

"We are ridiculous."

"Oh, I'd say we are well assorted. As usual."

Kara hesitated between taking what Lena was handing her or finding the bracelet. A single glance inside the basket was enough to find it again. Apparently, it was just right where she'd placed it. She moved away from the basket, to sit once again in front of Lena.

"So, how do we do this?" she asked.

Lena smiled.

"Well, since you were the first to say it, maybe you should start."

"Okay."

Kara took a deep breath and switched so she could stand with one knee down. She opened the little box. The ring she'd chosen, with the small diamond she'd made, was still there.

"Lena Kieran, will you marry me?"

Lena looked at the ring longly. It was beautiful, simple but elegant. If she'd had to imagine ever wearing an engagement ring, this was exactly what she would have wanted.

"And the Kryptonian way?" Lena asked.

Kara smiled and sat back to be on equal footing with Lena. She carefully placed the still opened box beside her and opened the pouch to take the bracelet out. She placed it in her hands, the jewel facing Lena. Five gems, one big, two small on either side of the big one. They were green with blue veins. Lena wondered for a second whether it was actually kryptonite.

"Will you do me the honor of joining our two Houses?"

Lena took the bracelet and put it on her left wrist. It was as if it had always been meant to be there. Kara picked up the ring once again and took it out of the box, holding it out for Lena to pass her finger through. Lena slid it on, bringing herself closer to Kara, to kiss her and entwine their fingers. When she pulled away, she suggested:

"My turn?"

Kara nodded. She wasn't sure she would be able to speak right away. Lena took the bracelet out of its pouch, holding it in the same fashion Kara had held hers.

"Kara Zor-El, will you do me the honor of joining our two Houses?" she asked, suddenly realizing why Kara had wanted for her to have her own house.  
Kara nodded, taking the bracelet and putting it on. Then, Lena pushed herself up on one knee and opened the little box.

"Will you marry me?"

Kara looked at the ring. It was simple, like hers, but with a ruby at its center. The ruby had the strangest cut she'd ever seen before she realized it was shaped like a Kryptonian shield. It was very discreet, too much for anyone to notice and pay much attention to it if they didn't study the ring too attentively. It was perfect. Lena held it out and Kara put it on, before kissing Lena once again. This time, She tackled Lena down, and soon enough Lena was laying on the roof, and they were back to their original position, only inverted.

When they pulled away, smiling lovingly to each other, Kara asked:

"Are we engaged?"

"I think it was pretty explicit."

Kara sat up and couldn't help but shout at the top of her lungs:

"We're engaged!"

Lena giggled at her girlfriend's – fiancée's – antics.

"Come on, let's not waste your picnic."

"Wasn't planning on it!"

* * *

They sat down on the blanket and each took a sandwich from the pile. Lena bit into it while staring at her new ring. She wasn't much of a ring person, but something told her this one she would wear every day.

"My compliments to the robot for the sandwich," she declared.

Kara quickly replied, feigning offense:

"I made the sandwiches!"

She took another bite before adding:

"He just did everything else."

Lena giggled. After finishing her sandwich, she asked:

"Is that why you wanted me to have a House, so you could propose the Kryptonian way?"

Kara shrugged.

"It was part of it. I just thought you would like it. Plus, like I said, access to the city's archives."

Kara was about to start her second sandwich when she stared back at the bracelet:

"How did you get it? And with my birthstone too."

"I bought it this morning, at the market."

Kara looked back at her with surprise.

"How?!"

"When you went to get the fruits."

Kara let out a grunt of understanding and swallowed before she declared:

"It makes so much sense now! I knew you couldn't have a sudden fruit craving! And the stone?"

"Alex told me. It's the right one?"

"Yep. I think I have the right one too for you."

Lena shrugged.

"I trust you completely on this one."

She took the wine bottle in her hands and looked at the label. It was French alright.

"How did you get French wine here?"

"I've been sneaking a bunch of things through the portal for like, a month. Since I got the idea, actually."

"Well, that explains it."

"Come on, open it, there's a thingy in the basket."

Lena assumed that Kara meant bottle opener. She placed the bottle back on the blanket and went through the basket. Very quickly, she found it, along with a piece of paper folded in two. She unfolded it and glanced at it. It was written in pencil, with many alterations and deletions here and there. She read the first few words. Lena, you've been my best friend ever since... She folded it back and smiled. Kara had drafted a whole speech for this proposal, one which she wouldn't get the chance to hear. Unless...

She returned to her place with both the bottle opener and the letter in her hands. As soon as Kara saw the folded piece of paper, her eyes grew wide and she dropped her sandwich.

"You had this whole thing all planned out," Lena declared.

"Yes, and I ruined it like an idiot."

"Why don't you read it to me?"

"Really?"

Kara was obviously flustered once again, which made Lena want to know the contents of the letter even more.

"Yes. What do you have to lose? You already know what I'm going to say."

Kara cleared her throat and took the paper from Lena's hand with a trembling hand.

"Okay."

Kara re-read through the beginning quickly, before she started reading:

"Lena, you've been my best friend ever since I landed on Earth. Actually, you were my first friend. You helped me adapt to this new planet and I don't think I could have done it without you. The truth is, I think I've always been in love with you. For as long as I can remember anyway, but that's probably because I can't remember what it was like not loving you, and not being loved by you. You're amazing, Lena, you're so smart and so passionate, and you care so much about people, even if you like to pretend that it's not true. It may sound a bit cliché but I think you're my kryptonite, you're my only weakness but I wouldn't want it any other way."

She paused, the paper shaking in her hands as she focused on the poorly written words and tried to write through her horrible handwriting. She skipped a few sentences she'd scratched off in a hurry and went straight to the end of the draft.

"I love you, Lena Kieran, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, and wake up with you every morning, and find you asleep on your desk every evening, and carry you to bed every night. Will you marry me?"

Kara took a deep breath and looked up from the piece of paper. Lena was crying. She smiled, happy tears running down her cheeks, and nodded.

"Yes."

Kara tried to smile as well, but her emotion finally got the best of her and she hiccuped, hot tears falling along her nose. She discarded the paper and took Lena in her arms, kissing her once again.


End file.
